


thankful you're my day one

by stone_cold_sober (chuntao)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soft Hwang Hyunjin, Soft Seo Changbin, Translation Available, soft boys who like kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuntao/pseuds/stone_cold_sober
Summary: Abrupt cold raises goosebumps against the surface of Changbin’s skin but Changbin can’t even bring himself to care because he’s so caught up in kissing Hyunjin – one soft press after another until they’re melting into each other, the heat of the summer’s day replaced by the heat of their own breaths.or, four seasons and the kisses changbin and hyunjin share during each
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	thankful you're my day one

They share summer kisses at the pool.

Lounging in the shade of a lone palm tree, Changbin balances precariously on the blue-tiled edge of the swimming pool, meeting Hyunjin’s wide smile as the younger swims to the perimeter of the chlorinated water. Even in the relative sanctuary of the foliage, heat beats down on Changbin’s back, matting sweaty bangs against his forehead; dangling feet aimlessly kicking a few small waves of water in Hyunjin’s direction. An unforeseen tall splash hits Hyunjin directly in his face and Changbin laughs, head thrown backwards only to look back down once Hyunjin’s fingers press into his thighs, soft voice whining for the attention that Changbin never fails to give.

Spreading his legs to allow Hyunjin to come closer, he coos softly, gentle fingertips pressing back strands of wet hair; wiping away rivulets of water that slip down Hyunjin’s cheeks. Their eyes meet like this, Changbin’s hand halfway carded through Hyunjin’s hair and Hyunjin’s head oh so easily following the slight tug that accompanies the older’s hand. In an instance like this, it’s impossible for Changbin not to kiss Hyunjin. Still seated at the edge of the pool, he keeps his hand in Hyunjin’s hair, back curving as he bends down and tugs Hyunjin’s head back; soft but demanding. Hands slipping from their grip in the younger’s hair, they shift to cup Hyunjin’s cheeks, keeping the boy’s head tilted up towards Changbin as they kiss.

In turn, Hyunjin’s fingers ever-so-slightly dig deeper into Changbin’s thighs, brain on the same wavelength as he pushes himself up to meet Changbin’s lips in a soft kiss; a contented sigh escaping from between his lips. Moments like these are when Changbin sees his world in Hyunjin’s eyes, _feels_ his world in Hyunjin’s kisses as he goes in for another and _another_ until suddenly Hyunjin is pulling Changbin into the water with him. Abrupt cold raises goosebumps against the surface of Changbin’s skin but Changbin can’t even bring himself to care because he’s so caught up in kissing Hyunjin – one soft press after another until they’re melting into each other, the heat of the summer’s day replaced by the heat of their own breaths.

They share summer kisses at the beach.

Wind whips Changbin’s hair into a messy tangle, hand busy in a futile attempt to settle strands as he goes in for another bite of his popsicle. He bites into the icy treat, neon colour still not enough of a warning for the _sweet_ that overtakes his tastes buds. A moment later and brain freeze hits him hard and its easy to tell from Changbin’s expression, nose crinkling and mouth scrunched as he’s affronted with an overwhelming complex of _sweet_ and _cold_ ; Hyunjin’s own laughter not far behind as he watches Changbin suffer with the popsicle. A burst of retaliation and Changbin elbows Hyunjin, causing the younger’s own popsicle to promptly fall into the hot sand, beyond salvation the moment it touches ground.

They stare speechless at the popsicle, Changbin’s brain freeze long gone and Hyunjin stunned into silence as he looks between his lost treat and Changbin. Not a second later and Changbin is sprinting down the shore, tightly gripping his own melting popsicle even as the sugary juice coats his hand. Hyunjin isn’t far behind, screams half-muted by the ocean’s roaring waves and even as he runs away Changbin is laughing at the absurdity of the entire situation, stitches knotting themselves in his sides as he heaves laughter. Only a split second of rest is all it takes for Hyunjin to catch up, and he’s tackling Changbin into the sandy beach, popsicle falling out of his hand.

They’re both out of breath, still laughing as Changbin lays sprawled out against the sand, Hyunjin hovering over him, back shaking as he giggles. He ends up straddling Changbin’s thighs, clutching his own sides and wiping laugh-induced tears away from his eyes. The sun shines bright behind Hyunjin’s head but Changbin swears the brightness comes from the brilliance that is Hyunjin himself. He reaches out and tugs on Hyunjin’s forearm with his melted-popsicle-covered hand, still laughing as Hyunjin makes a disgusted noise in protest. In the end it doesn’t matter and Hyunjin easily completes the kiss, hands framing either side of Changbin’s head as they kiss, sand pillowing their physical affection while the rest of the world fades from their consciousness.

They share autumn kisses after Changbin’s birthday.

Fresh whipped cream decorates Changbin’s nose as Hyunjin holds a phone far above both of their heads, beaming into the camera and turning his head just at the right moment for the photo to capture Changbin’s surprise when Hyunjin kisses his cheek. Genuine happiness etches itself into each of Changbin’s memories with Hyunjin, evident in the series of photos Hyunjin promptly tags Changbin in on Instagram; Changbin’s eyes sparkling and smile ridiculously fond for the other boy in each and every perfectly captured moment. After blowing out the candles on the cake, Changbin, the sap that he is, silently wishes for all of his future birthdays to be spent with Hyunjin by his side (but still refuses to tell the younger when Hyunjin inquires – not willing to risk jinxing this particular wish).

Later, Hyunjin kisses Changbin once for every year he’s been alive. The kisses decorate his skin like constellations made up of effervescent stars and end on Changbin’s lips like the North Star Hyunjin’s lips have always been searching for. And situated on this North Star Changbin is nothing but a lost boy if not for Hyunjin – Hyunjin who has guided him back to a sense of home and belonging that in turn, Changbin had never realised he was yearning for. Perhaps it’s childish to fall so deeply in love as Changbin has, but Changbin can’t imagine any reality where he isn’t head-over-heels for Hyunjin. From day one, Changbin knew that Hyunjin was going to be there until the end.

They share autumn kisses hidden away in dimly lit cafes.

Cold fingers shove their way into Changbin’s coat pockets when they go out, Hyunjin more often than not neglecting to bring his own gloves as the season begins to change and the temperature starts to drop. Autumn is characterised by impromptu dates wherein they end up ducking into cafes, unprepared and underdressed for the encroaching cold. Making their way to the back of the café to a table strategically chosen for its distance from the door and the blistering chill outdoors, they sit huddled over a coffee table, trying to warm their numb fingers.

It’s movie-like. Hyunjin takes a sip of his drink and in place of the warm mug there’s white foam that has gone unnoticed dotting the boy’s lips. And Changbin, as if it’s the most natural thing in the world, reaches out and swipes his thumb over Hyunjin’s lips, cleaning the foam away and licking it from his own finger with a teasing raise of his eyebrow. Hyunjin makes a mock disgusted face, the emotion underbelied when an embarrassed smile follows not three seconds after.

(Whether or not Hyunjin leaves foam on his lips on purpose, or if he’s truly this unaware remains a mystery to Changbin).

They share winter kisses in the snow.

The city is ruthless during the winter, cold chilling them down to their bones and barricading them inside the apartment lest they choose to brave the icy winds outdoors. But even the winter frost isn’t enough to deter Changbin and Hyunjin from throwing on their heaviest coats and boots as snow begins to layer the streets, an almost magical quietness overtaking the usual cacophony of city life. They know better than to go outside during winter, but sometimes exceptions must be made.

They’re only a few steps into the park when Hyunjin tries to shove snow down Changbin’s shirt. He comes up behind Changbin, kissing the other boy’s cheek with a short apology, and before Changbin can even suspect something is amiss there’s a fist of snow shoving its way down the front of his shirt. Without hesitation, Hyunjin makes a dash for safety, but the snow weighs his steps down and Changbin quickly finds a grip on Hyunjin’s coat, pulling the younger back with a sharp tug and sending them both down into the snow.

Snow litters Hyunjin’s hair in glitter-like highlights and it’s momentarily hard for Changbin to be anything but entranced by Hyunjin’s beauty. In the end Changbin is the first to sit up, leaning over Hyunjin with a mischievous smile as he wiggles his eyebrows. By now, Hyunjin knows something is bound to happen and even as he’s pleading to forestall some unknown and inevitable revenge against him, he’s laughing, finding the entire situation ridiculous. Leaning down for a kiss, Changbin’s palm makes its way to the back of Hyunjin’s neck, pressing a fresh layer of cold snow to Hyunjin’s nape and holding it there, snickering as Hyunjin’s laughter is replaced by protesting whines.

Winter is cold, but it has that bit of winter magic that Changbin just can’t quite get over.

They share winter kisses backlit by fireworks, bright explosions colouring the sky.

It’s cliché in the best of ways. They stare at the clock, hand in hand and grips tightening as the seconds tick by to the start of a new year. At midnight, they kiss. Hyunjin’s features are beautifully lit by the fireworks illuminating the night sky, bursting bright and vibrant to match the welling affection in Changbin’s heart; his own heart threatening to explode (because he loves Hyunjin just that much).

One kiss, and then another. They greet the new year together, foreheads pressed against one another as they murmur resolutions back and forth; soft giggles punctuating every few sentences. Beneath their quiet laughter, there’s an unspoken promise to one another to see the year through together. An unspoken promise to highlight the year with their combined happiness, ready to tackle any obstacle that comes their direction.

At some point Changbin says “I love you” in just the right way and Hyunjin crowds in closer to Changbin, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy and ducking his head down to tuck his face against the crook of Changbin’s neck.

Hyunjin cries, weepy and wet with emotion.

“I hope you know, you make me so happy – and I love you too, so so much. And I hope more than anything, that I make you happy too”.

“Always”.

They share spring kisses under the rain.

Rain catches them only half prepared, and soon enough their bangs are sticking to their foreheads, wet tendrils slipping down their faces and cheeks slowly turning ruddy red. Hastily, Hyunjin tugs out his umbrella, Changbin taking it from him and holding it over them both in one swift motion. Bending down, Hyunjin complains about having to hunch to Changbin’s height and how it makes “no sense” that Changbin is the one holding the umbrella. Even so, Hyunjin does nothing to shift their positions, secretly content with the soft warmth that radiates from Changbin’s body and their intimate positioning.

In the end, Changbin finds himself distracted, lowering the umbrella even more until it’s concealing them both and he kisses Hyunjin. Hyunjin’s head tilted to meet his height, and Changbin’s free hand coming up to messily tug at Hyunjin’s neck, pulling him closer until their breaths mingle and Hyunjin’s hand wraps around his own, both shakily grasping the umbrella as they pull back.

“I love you”.

Hyunjin smiles, always brilliant and beautiful even as he returns an embarrassed, “I love you too”.

And Changbin falls a little more in love.

**Author's Note:**

> if you would like to read this in russian, the lovely user yaomei on ao3 has translated it and you can read it here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9220308 ♡


End file.
